Resilient seals are known for various applications. One example of a seal intended to provide effective sealing for the increasingly large and variable displacement between cooperating members of sealing surfaces was to provide multiple convolutions between cantilever sealing members at each end of a sealing ring, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,843. As conditions continued to increase a further response was needed. This came in the form of multiple-ply sealing ring construction, in which the thinner plies capable of containing the fluid under pressure, when used in layers, provided the capacity for two or more times the deflection at a given stress level. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,814 and 5,716,052 describe sealing rings using this technology.